User talk:NinjaFatGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to PewDiePie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SEE? I’M AN AWESOME DAD! – Heavy Rain – Part 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yu-Narukami (Talk) 21:10, September 30, 2012 Great job on the Background it's awesome Bro Yu-Narukami (talk) 23:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to let you know that you can also talk to me on the pewdiepie wikia. :) Just leave a message on my talk page. Applegirl (talk) 19:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, you can change the background to something PDP related. Yu Narukami changed it to a Halloween theme a while back, and I was supposed to make Halloween related PDP badges, but I got busy with school and couldn't do it, lol. A new logo sounds nice. :) What will it look like? Applegirl (talk) 19:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL, I think it looks really cute! I like the logo, for sure. It's nice and simple.Applegirl (talk) 21:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Deleted page? May I ask why you deleted the Lady in Red page? Applegirl (talk) 19:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : I am going to have to disagree with you because the Lady in Red, while she is a minor character, she is also a character that Pewdiepie interacted and dealt with in the game. To me, if it's a character he has to interact with in the game, then that's relating to him as a player of the game. Applegirl (talk) 01:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) That would be great actually. I can't use my parenthisises or my exclamation point, my keyboard's jacked up unfortunately. Thank you for the oppurtunity. *BROFIST from the Philippines.* AceLacson_LOTHTWiki 10:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC)JustYourAverageWikiaContributor6342 ::^^^^ Um, I'm not sure if the previous commment belongs in this conversation?? Anyway, well, though I disagree with you about the Lady in Red page, can I ask what deonates a "minor" character? Applegirl (talk) 20:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, yes, I could use your help with the badges thing. I don't know where to begin looking for images to use for the badges. It's supposed to be halloween themed. Well, I don't want to restore the lady in red page just because you said it was okay, lol. Wouldn't that be overriding your reasoning about the minor characters? I think I will try to follow it your way for now. So, what would be considered a main character (just to be certain) ? --Applegirl (talk) 01:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, my name is Gareth and I am new to this wikia. Maybe you could help me out and tell me the rules. Thank you. I seen you where an administrator so I would like to ask. I also asked another user incase you are busy. - Veldorn01772 (talk) 13:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Just a Question Hello once again man. Do you know how to insert songs into a page? I tried once but I got a bit confused with it, so if you know and you would be able to tell me that would be great. AceLacson_LOTHTWiki 01:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC)JustYourAverageWikiaContributor6342 Okay Thank you for your reply. If you could talk to someone who knows or who has put audio files into articles and ask them how did they do it that would be great. Thank you again and I hope to hear from you soon. *BROFIST* JustYourAverageBro6342 (talk) 02:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! I have two questions. I have made this account recently; but are there any sort of rules? Also, I am Dutch. I have been told my English is very good, but I cannot avoid making small mistakes every now and then. Is that a problem of some sort? Cadette (talk) 20:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, then! I have taken a look at the Heavy Rain pages, and I see what you mean. Thank you for telling me! Oh, and thank you for the previous information, too. Cadette (talk) 12:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) New admin Hi, got your message about wanting to grant admin rights to a frequent wiki contributor. I will upgrade the person, but I'm hesitant to give you bureaucract rights. It's not that I don't trust you, lol, but I would not like it if you went and upgraded every person who shows to be a frequent contributor and is asking for admin rights. I mean, there is a point where we will be considered full staffed, and we don't need, hypothetically, like eight people in the admin team. That's too many people. Applegirl (talk) 02:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I get what you are saying. As for the admins who are not contributing right now, and you said you would demote those who are not, would Yu Narukami be okay with you demoting the people he put as admins? Who are you talking about that become bureaucrat recently? It isn't me, is it? lol.Applegirl (talk) 03:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, again! Hey man. It's been awhile, huh? May I ask if I could help you if you need any assistance in editing the wiki achievements/badges. I could help a lot, for example I got a bunch of PewDiePie pics., really catchy PewDie related achievements etc. If I could be able to help you that would be sweet. Bro out. Here comes the BROFIST!!! JustYourAverageBro6342 (talk) 10:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC)